Total Drama Awsome
by sKInNaYj3aNw3aRrin
Summary: U get to sign up for it so send it in.Not accepting. You my viewers get to choose who gets voted off. The campers came!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there all are u ready for the first season of Total Drama Awesome! Do you have what it takes to win two million dollars? Now it's your turn to be on.

TOTAL DRAMA AWESOME!!!!!!!

Name:

Nick Name if u has one:

Gender:

Age (16-18):

Stereotype:

Personality:

Hair color and type:

Eye color:

Face looks like (put ur skin color and what ur face looks like):

Fears:

Why:

Regular cloths:

PJs (sleep cloths):

Swimsuit:

Anything else (tattoos, piercing):

Paired up:

If so with who:

Audition tape (make it funny or just simple):

Okay, 11 girls 11 guys. Send apps in fast. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to.

TOTAL… DRAMA…. AWSOME!

The people that are total Drama AWSOME material

Grace Edwards also known as Gracey or Vixy – The quiet Loner/ shy girl

Oralee Marie Goldstein but likes to be called Marie- Queen Bee/ Jewish American Princess

Fiorella Anne Kenzing also known as Rella

Kaezim Mark also called Lil Kaezy – Bad Ass

Charity Rome also known as cherry- Nerdy Goth

Cassandra Leane Revene also known as Jinx-The Theatre Kid/ Girl w/an Attitude

Kaeezs Mark friends call him King- the loyal friend and the artist

Yami Long the Dragon- Lone Wolf

Tanner Korner All that Stuff- The Comedian

Raquel Rosalina Martine Is called Raquel- the sarcastic Brat

Tyson Korner, The Flirt! – The gorgeous boy

Jamie Lynsin- The quiet girl

John- The prankster

Those are the people so far that have made it on.

TOTAL DRAMA AWSOME!

Come on people I need 5 more girls and 6 more boys. I need a perv and a girl that's gay.

Well Applications still being accepted. Sorry for the peeps that didn't make it on.


	3. 3 List

Hello and welcome to.

TOTAL… DRAMA…. AWSOME!

First off the new peeps that made it and then the old ones.

Holly Patel also known as Holiday- Artist Freak

Robert "Mitchell" Higgins jr- Jock

Brooklyn Kate Wong she likes to be called Brooke- smart cheerleader

Ramen Wroller call him Ray or he will beat u up- The Punk

Julia Rose- the quiet girl

Alexandra Brooks likes to be called Alex or Ally- beautiful and crazy rebel

Lauren Daniels- Legally Insane pyro

Rina Sato- Shy sweet girl

Victoria Pentecost in u know her well call her Nikky- princess

Dean McConnery- musician

Now the Old Peeps

Grace Edwards also known as Gracey or Vixy – The quiet Loner/ shy girl

Oralee Marie Goldstein but likes to be called Marie- Queen Bee/ Jewish American Princess

Fiorella Anne Kenzing also known as Rella

Kaezim Mark also called Lil Kaezy – Bad Ass

Charity Rome also known as cherry- Nerdy Goth

Cassandra Leane Revene also known as Jinx-The Theatre Kid/ Girl w/an Attitude

Kaeezs Mark friends call him King- the loyal friend and the artist

Yami Long the Dragon- Lone Wolf

Tanner Korner All that Stuff- The Comedian

Tyson Korner, The Flirt! – The gorgeous boy

John- The prankster

Okay I need 3 more guys.


	4. Campers arrive

Hello and welcome to the first ever episode of.

TOTAL… DRAMA… AWSOME!!!

(Plays theme song)

Hi Mom and Dad I'm doing fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think it's plain to see

I wanna be famous!

I wanna live close to the sun

So pack your bags cause I've already won

I'm coming up, nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

'Cause I wanna be famous!

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nahnah nahnah

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nahnah nahnah

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Whistling beat)

" Sup viewers this your host the awesome host James Maclaen. This total drama awesome season will be awesome. Oh wait a camper has arrived."

A blue boat with the letters king on the side pulled up to the dock. A tan guy with wavy blond hair that fall in front his eyes walked off the boat and looked around. He wore a blue tank top and jeans. "Hey Luke" James said.

"Dang it's cold I only brought warm cloths"

"To bad for u dude maybe u can borrow another campers. Sit over there" James said pointing to a bench. And Lucas went to the bench." Another campers here"

A red boat came to the dock and a dark tanned girl wearing a pink sair with blue embroidery and a light blue shirt under it. Her hair was long and black and had a braid in it.

"Hello Holly" James said with a smile on his face.

"Hi James, I am so excited to be here" Holly said ," and call me holiday"

"Okay so Holiday go over there by Lucas." Holly nodds and walks over to Luke.

"Hey I am Holiday" Holly said and she reached out her hand.

"Hi I'm Lucas but you can call me Luke" Luke grabbed her hand and shook it. " Uhhh. You can let go of my hand now" Luke said with a look on his face that say what r u doing.

"OH! Sorry" Holly said looking away from Luke's icey Blue eyes for the first time and getting and embarrassed look on her face.

Another boat came. This one was green. Two guys came out of it. The first guy was tan and had brown hair with blond highlights in a faux-hawk. He wore a brown button up shirt, jeans with black Nickeys. " Hey I am Tanner and this guy is my bro Tyson" Tanner pointed to the guy next to him. The guy next to him had the same tan flawless skin like his brothers had brown skater cut hair. Green eyes like his brother and wore a white tank top, shorts and red Nickeys. " Hey I'm Tyson"

"Sup guys" James said nodding towards them "Oh wait another boat has come stand over there" The next boat came and it was gold. A guy with brown flawless skin walked off. He was listening to his white I-pod. He had long black hair that goes to his neck. He was nodding to the music he was listening to mouthing the words. He had a golden hoodie that had crowns on it, with black bleached jeans, and he wore black and white Jordan's. ," Sup man" Kaeezs said smiling showing bright white teeth, dimples, and some gum. Kaeezs reached out his fist and gave James a knuckle touch.

"Hey Kaeezs." James said pointing to the group of campers that made it there. Kaeezs nodded and walked to them. "Kaeezs!" Luke screamed

"Sup loser" Kaeezs said back

Confession cam

Luke: I can't believe it. That loser is here. Okay let me tell you guys what happened in school. I was the King of my school but then Kaeezs came and he was the new kid. He became so popular so fast and the people in my school started to call him King Kaeezs. And both of us tried out for basketball we wanted the same position and we both made the team right but then the coach made him the starter and put me on the bench. Man I hate that guy!

Confession cam done

" Hey peoples" Kaeezs said giving every one a knuckle touch except Luke. Luke just stared angrily at him. Then he noticed Kaeezs was looking at Holly a lot. Then Luke got an Idea.

Another boat arrived, and a tan girl stepped off. She had dark brown eyes and brown hair with dark blue highlights in them. The girl stepped off and looked around. She wore jeans shorts with a red shirt that has an awesome rock design on the front. " Hey I am Alexandra Brooks" Alex said then she stuck out her hand to James

" Hey Alex. Go over there where the other campers are" James said as he shook her hand.

Another boat came and a lightly tanned girl with a few freckles on her nose walked right past James with out saying hi. She wore 400 dollar gold sandals, a blue sequin miniskirt, and a white button-up shirt with a ruffled front, cap sleeves, and just a bit of a collar. James walked in front of her. " Hello Orale-" But was cut off by the girl sticking her finger in his face.

"Never call me that again or else." Marie said then she walked over to where the other campers were.

"She's a pushy one" James said as another boat arrived. A guy with blond spiked hair came off it. He wore a white T-shirt with the Nike Swish sign on it, black jeans, and black hiking boots on.

"Hey James I am happy to finaly be here" Mitchell said looking around. " I am supposed to go over there right"

"Yeah" James said and Mitchell left to go to where the other campers were. Another boat arrived. A girl with coffee brown straight hair with choppy layer walked off.

"Hey James" The girl said. She wore a white spaghettie strap with a blue tanktop over it, and black skinny jeans and black converse.

"Hello Brooklyn" James said, " Go over there"

"Okay" The girl said and walked over to the other campers. "Hi I am Brooklyn Kate Wong but u can call me Brooke" Brooke said introducing her self to every one.

Another boat arrived a guy with a tan fit face walked off the boat. He had brown hair with blond streaks in it. He wore a denim vest, a black long sleeved shirt under it and blue baggy jeans. "Hey Jacob" James said looking at the guy.

" Sup" Jacob said.

"Go over there" James said pointing at the other campers.

Jacob left and stood there looking around. Kaeezs looked at him and saw him looking around. Kaeezs looked to his left then to his right. " Dude WHAT. Are you looking at" Kaeezs said looking at Jacob.

Jacob didn't answer.

"Okay be that way" Kaeezs said went over to Tanner and Tyson.

Another boat arrived. A really tanned guy holding a guitar stepped off. He had curly brown hair. He wore a blue striped button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and dark wash jeans. "Hey James I can't wait for the first challenge." Dean said smiling.

"Okay… go over there" James said. Dean left and saw a girl writing down things.

" Hey I am Dean, what u writing down"

" Nothing just a song I am making. And I'm Brooklyn Kate Wong but you can call me Brooke… you play the guitar!"

"Yeah… do you play an instrument"

"Yeah I can play the keyboard, the guitar, and the drums."

A black boat arrived. A tan guy with black shaggy cut hair stepped off. He had a baggy black shirt on, ripped blue jeans with a chain on them, denim ripped loose vest, and black sneakers on. "H-" James was saying but was cut off.

"No dude. Don't talk to me." Ray said and walked away to the other campers.

Another boat arrived. A girl that was not to tan not to white stepped off the boat she had strawberry blond hair with brown highlights and wore a long tank top that's purple and shorts that are checkered black and purple. "Hi" The girl said quietly.

"Hi Julia" James replied " Go sit over there k"

"Yes" she said even quieter she walked over to the bench and sat down next to Ray. He looked at her and said "Get outa here!" she got up and stood next to Luke.

Another boat arrived. A girl with light tan skin and a oval shaped face ran off the boat screaming "WOOOOHOOO!" she ran past James turned around and ran past him again then stopped and ran back up to him jumping up. She had long wavy honey blond hair and had on a green tank top, faded jean capris, and brown sandals. "Hey James!" she said very excited .

"Hi Lauren" James said slowly.

"My names not Lauren it's Echo" She said smiling still jumping up and down.

"Yeah go over there" James said with a weirded out look on his face. Lauren ran over to the other campers and started to run in place next to Ray.

He looked at her and said " You need help" She stopped jogging and looked at him and walked away.

"What's his problem" she asked Holiday.

Another boat arrived. A guy with dimples and brown skin and dark brown eyes stepped off the boat. He had braids that went up to his neck. " Sup" He said. He wore a white T-shirt, black bleached shorts, all white air forces, and a earring on his left ear.

" Hey Kaezim. Go over there with the other campers."

"Okay" He said. And walked over to the other campers.

"Hey Kaezim" Kaezim's little brother Kaeezs said

"Sup Kaeezs" Kaezim said and him and his little brother knuckle touched.

Another boat arrived. A girl with tan skin and ink black hair that is shoulder length. with brown lowlights. She had on a red haltar-ish top ,with a matching miniskirt with ruby belting ,and red and black wedges. " Hi Victoria" James said sticking out his hand.

"Hi James I am happy to be here" she said quietly.

"Good now go over to the other campers," James said pointing at the camper's that made it. She went over to them.

Another boat came it was white with red stripes on it. A tan guy with thin eyebrows walked off. He has a brown mullet and wore a red T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. "Hey James!" Seth said with a big bright smile.

"Hey Seth, go over there with every one else." James said pointing to the other campers.

Another boat came. A white girl with lavender colored hair walked off the boat. She wore a green tank top with a pink flower on the side, a pair of jeans, and black sandals. "Hey Reina " James said pointing to the other campers.

The girl just nodded and walked to the others.

Another boat came. A tanned girl with long mocha hair walked off. She wore long skinny dark blue jeans, a black blouse, a white beret, and black flats. "Hi James" Grace said then sighed and walked away.

Another boat came. A pale girl with dimples and black long wimpy hair with bangs across her forehead walked off. Her long tank top was flowing in the wind. It had a long open brown vest over it. The girl wore denim shorts and knee high brown boots, and a brown band around her head. " Hey James I am ready to win!" Fiorella said.

"Yeah yeah now go over there" James said pointing to the other campers. She walked over and stood in front of Ray.

"Hi I'm Fiorella but you can call me Rella" Rella said sticking out her hand.

" Go away!" Ray said loudly

"Okay!" Rella said waking away trying not to cry.

Another boat came. A girl with dark auburn hair with a fringe of hair over her eye, she wore an orange vest with black trimming on the collar and a hart patch on the bottom right, black capris with chains and zippers, orange high tops, and a red ribbon around her neck.

"H-" James said but was cut off by the girl.

"Hi I am Cassandra Leane Revene, and I know I have to go over there, okay bye"

And the girl left. Another boat came and he had a blue do-rag and a white base ball cap over it. He wore a large pull over hoodie with "nothing is normal" written on the front in white and a large ying yang symbol on the back, a t-shirt under it, wears long faded denim blue jeans, and white and black Nikes.

He just waked past James with his head facing the ground.

Another boat came. A slightly tanned guy with spiky brown hair came off it. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers walked off. "Hey James!" John said.

"Sup John" James replied "Go over there" James pointed to the others

"First James I have to tell you something. Look up!" James looked up and some kind of liquid fell on him.

James sniffed it. "This isn't water! What is this! Ughh. My white shoes uggh! GO OVER THERE!" James screamed. And John went to the others. "Okay now that you all are here gets up so I can take a group picture." The campers got up and stood in a group. "Okay" James said. "Say cheese!" The dock broke and all the campers were in the water.

"Dude! Not cool!" Luke screamed swimming to the surface.

"HA! Take that John!" James screamed.

"My hair Cassandra said.

Camera gets close to James. "Okay we met the campers and I have to take a shower so good bye!" James screams and the camera backs away so you can see the whole island.


	5. 1st Challenge

I do not own TDI. I only own James.

Hello and welcome to!

TOTAL… DRAMA… AWSOME! (theme song) Hi mom and dad I'm doing fine.

You guys are on my mind.

You asked me what I wanted to be And now I think the answer is plain to see.

I wanna be famous!

I wanna live close to the sun.

So pack your bags cause I've already won.

I'm coming up nothing in my way.

I'll get there one day cause I wanna be famous!

Nah nah nah nahnah

Nah nah nah nah nah nahnah nahnah!

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Whistling beat)

"Hey it's me the host of total Drama AWSOME! Last time on total drama awesome we met our campers." James says holding the camera. "Okay campers here are the teams. Kaeezs, Ray, Alex, Rella, Kaezim, John, Reina, Seth, Brooklyn, Dean, and Victoria. You guys are the clawing Cheetahs."

" Marie, Luke, Grace, Holly, Julia, Jacob, Mitchell, Tanner, Tyson, Lauren, Charity, Yami, and Cassandra. You guys are the pouncing Kangeroos." Tyson and his brother high fived.

"Nooo! Why is that dumb Fiorella on our team!" Ray screamed. Dean and Brooke looked at each other and smiled.

CONFESSION CAM

Dean: Brooke is so great! Me and her are perfect for each other! I like her she likes me. Isn't it great how these things work. - Dean is staring into space smiling-

Fiorella: Ray is so mean,! So ungrateful, So... so... hot!-Rella puts her hands over her face- What am I saying!

Kaezim: My team is the best. We have all the people that looks athletic. Were so gonna win like every challenge.

CONFESSION CAM DONE

"Okay there are two cabins, each of them have a wall in the middle to separate the boys from the girls. The one on the right is the pouncing Kangeroos. The one on the left is for the clawing Cheetahs. You have thirty muinites to get ready and come back for the challenge."

CLAWING CHEETAHS BOYS CABIN

Dean was the first to come in. "Wow." Dean said with his eyes wide open. Ray walked in behind Kaezim. "Dang! This place SUCKS" Ray said laughing. Kaeezs then walked in.

"Your right Ray this place dose suck" Kaeezs said looking around.

"I call this low bunk" Seth called out motioning to sit down on the bed. As soon as he sat down they guys heard a farting noise. Then John busted out laughing.

"What? You guys don't think that was a funny prank" John said still laughing.

"No." The guys said at the same time.

"What ever." John said still giggling. " I take the top bunk above Seth" John said.

"No I want that bunk" Ray said

"Well to bad it's mine!" John replied

"You wanna go!" Ray replied sticking up his fist. John pulled back and swung at Ray. Ray caught his punch and twisted John's arm. Kaezim pulled them away from each other.

" Guys stop flip a coin or some thing" Kaezim said.

" Nope!" Ray replied and jumped on the top bunk. Dean was on his bed thinking of a love song he can sing to Brooke. John got on the bunk over him. Kaezim and Kaeezs looked at each other and raced to the top bunk. Kaezim was faster and jumped on the top bunk before Kaeezs could.

" Come on Kaezim you always take the top. I want a chance! "Kaeezs said in a whiny voice.

"To bad" Kaezim said smiling. Kaeezs huffed then threw his stuff on the bottom bunk.

POUNCING KANGEROOS BOYS CABIN.

Tanner was talking to his brother Tyson." And like what kind of name is the pouncing kangaroos." Tyson said

"I really have no i...d..ea." Tanner started talking slowly after he saw there cabin.

" Yo tanner I have bottom bunk you have top." Tyson asked

"Yeah" Tanner replied put his bags on his bed.

" I'm happy you don't like Kaeezs to" Luke said talking to Jacob

" Yeah he was bothering me when I first came. Hey... so Holly's kind hot you know, and she likes you" Jacob said

"I don't really like her but Kaeezs likes her so I might ask her out to make him mad. And if you like her you can have her" Luke said

"No I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm looking for a girl to make out with. And I think it might be Reina" Jacob says.

CONFESSION CAM

Jacob: Okay I know... Your thinking Reina? Why her? But I have a felling she is the one girl that can go there. I did a little test before we came to our cabins.

FLASH BACK

Shows Jacob slapping Holly's but and her slapping him. The it shows him doing it to all the other girls and them slapping him. Then show him slapping Reina's. She blushes and looks at him with a smile. Then she tries to play it off and slaps him.

FLASH BACK DONE

Jacob: - Jacob smirks-

Luke: I can't believe he likes her. And who is Holly, I only know a Holiday. You know that girl that when I came told me her name was Holiday. I guess he was talking about her.

CONFESSION CAM DONE

"Hey Jacob you wanna bunk with me" Luke asked "Yeah, I want the top bunk" Jacob replies and Luke nods.

"Are you guys serious? No hard feelings but Yami is kind of depressing." Mitchell said.

"Then sleep on the floor!" Yami said

" I was just kidding dude!" Mitchell said and put his stuff on the top bunk.

CLAWING CHEETAHS GIRL CABIN

Alex walked in staring at Reina because she saw what happened with Jacob. "Umm Reina not to be nosey but I saw what happened with Jacob and I really think it was strange that you blushed. You know Jacob is just a perv. "Alex said.

"Umm I saw that to Reina" Victoria said walking behind Alex.

"Guys it was nothing" Reina said quietly. "Didn't you see me slap him"

"Oh well" Alex said and sighed. Then her and Victoria went to a bunk bed." Victoria I want bottom Kay" Alex said

"Okay" Victoria replied putting her things on her top bunk.

CONFESSION CAM

Reina: OMG. -Reina puts her head in her hands-I can't believe every one saw that. Jacob doesn't mean anything to me. He's just a little cute you know-she sighs- I hope nobody thinks I'm a you know.

CONFESSION CAM DONE

Rella puts away her things sighing and thinking about Ray." Why am I thinking about him so much?" Rella screams...

"Thinking about who" Brooklyn asks

"No one" Rella replies sighing

POUNCING KANGEROOS GIRLS CABIN

Cassandra, Grace, and Marie were talking." She is kind of ugly, and what name is Charity" Cassandra said laughing.

"I don't know. And what about Lauren she is a psycho path." Marie said

"She is kind of strange" Grace said

"I'M NOT STRANGE!" Luaren yelled "AND MY NAME'S ECHO!" The girls laughed. The three girls were the first to walk into there part of the cabin.

"Eww this place smells!" Cassandra screamed

"AHHHHHH! A snake!" Marie screamed because there was an worm like snake on the floor.

"Aww it's kind of cute. And it isn't a snake it's a worm. Idiot." Charity said. Grace walked around it and jumped on a top bunk.

"This is my bed" Grace said. Cassandra did the same and jumped on a top bunk. Luaren walked up to the worm and picked it up

" Aww whose a good wormy. Don't worry guys he's my pet. He went missing when I came" Luaren said smiling and jumped on a top bunk.

"Wait! There's no more top bunks! Thats NOT FAIR!" Marie screamed " Too bad " Holly said with Julia behind her. And Holly went under Grace and Julia went under Cassandra's. And Charity went to the single bed.

CONFESSION CAM

Marie: I hate this place! If it wasn't for the two hundred million dollars I would leave.

CONFESSION CAM DONE

"Campers please come to the dock for your first challenge!" The campers heard a voice say.

AT DOCK: "Okay so your first challenge is a triathlon. There Target shooting, swimming, biking, mountain climbing, and running. So pick 5 people on your team to do them." James said

"Okay so for target shooting Kaezim, swimming Alex, biking Kaeezs, mountain climbing m-" Brooklyn said before getting cut off by John

" No I'm doing it! John said

"Okay... And Ray running" Brooke said

CONFESSION CAM

John: I need some respect because I am the best person on this team. And I want to do things in the group to.

CONFESSION CAM DONE

"So target shooting Luke, swimming Jacob, biking Holly, mountain climbing Lauren I mean Echo" Luaren nods " And running Tanner" Tyson says

"Brake!" the group says. At target shooting place.

" Okay so this is you guy's target shooting vehicle" James said pointing the two big cars that had a seat and a shooter in front it. " Okay you people that don't do any thing you will push it because I didn't want to buy a motor" James said. The pouncing Kangaroos car was black , there is a flag that has there symbol on it, and Pouncing Kangaroos was written on the right side. The Clawing Cheetah's own was dark purple. There symbol was painted on the left side and there name was written under it. On the right side it had the names of every camper on there team.

Kaezim sat in the chair and strapped on his seat belt. And he had goggles on. Luke sat down and put on his goggles and his seat belt.

" You can do it Kaezim!" Kaezim looked around and saw Alex by the water giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and he smiled to.

Confession cam

Alex: I kind of like Kaezim, he's cool...... and cute -Alex then giggles-

Confession cam done

"Go Kaezim!" Dean said. Lukes team was giving him water and giving him a pep talk.

"ready... SeT...... GO!" Kaezim's team pushed him up a hill and Luke's teammates did the same. Both teams punched the car around some cones, and threw a tunnel.

Then they were at the first couple targets.

PKs: Luke hit the first, second and third one with ease but the fourth one was really far away and he missed. So his team pushed him up the hill more and he got it.

CCs: Kaezim was at the fith one. He aimed for the one with the number 5 on it then he shot, it hit. Kaezim's teammates pushed him to the sides so he could get the 6th and 7th one. They started to get hard so he got up from his seat. He hit the 6th but missed the one with the 7 on it. He had to reload so this partners gave him five more splatter balls.

PKs: Lukes team was ahead. They were on the 9th. But they were far up the hill so when they are done with the 10th they would have to go far back down. Luke told his group to get closer to the 9th one. They did and he shot it. The tenth one was really far up the hill and Luke said to go farther up.

"No if we go any farther up I will take a long time to get down the hill" Tyson screamed. Luke shot and missed. Then he shot again and missed. Then finaly his team brought him up allot more and he made it. He looked back and saw Kaezim was done to and Kaezim was going to the next part.

CC's: Kaezim's team pushed his car in to the tunnel. As soon as Kaezim and his teammates go out he saw the targets and shot. Luckily the got the first two. There was one more. And it was way up, and there was a barricade so the team couldn't go any farther. Kaezim shot 3 times and missed. Then he shot 2 more and missed. He had to reload. His teammates gave his the 4 last ones. Kaezim looked to the tunnel and Luke and his team came out. Kaezim went down on one knee and looked into the aimer. He got perfectly a justed then he shot and hit it.

Pks: Luke saw how far behind he was and told Marie to go up to the target and thrown a ball at it. She did the first two but the last one was hard she ran all the way up the hill to do it. The she hit it and laid down on the grass.

Kaezim's team was pushing the car over to Alex. So Kaezim could tag her. Jacob had Tan swim trunks on. Alex had on a2 piece, red bikki top with with a black skull on it,and a black bikkin shorts. Kaeizim looked back and saw Luke's team coming. Kaezim's team made it and Kaezim tagged Alex.

Alex jumped into the water and started swimming her fastest. Luke's team made it and Luke tagged Jacob. Jacob jumped in and started swimming. There was a little tunnel in the water and you have to swim inside it. Alex took sighed then she took a deep breath and went under water. She went into the tunnel. Jacob went under water and saw the tunnel and swam back up took a deep breath the he went into the tunnel. Then Alex started losing air so she started slowing down. She finaly made it threw the tunnel and swam to the surface of the water. She continued and made it to land. She stopped and laied down on the beach. She then got up and started walking to Kaeezs who was on the bike. Jacob then came to land. Kaeezs grabbed the baton from her and started riding. Jacob gave his to Holly.

Kaeezs was ahead about to take the jump. He looked back and remember him and Holly's talk.

Flash back

Kaeezs was talking to Holly. "So Holly you like anyone here so far."Kaeezs asked Holly

"Well I guess I do" Holly said giggling "How about you"

"Well I guess... Okay I know I like her what is he like"

"He's funny, charming, cut and his name is...." Kaeezs started smiling when she said those things "LUKE!" Holly finaly said looking at her toes

Confession Cam

Kaeezs:Wow. She likes my enemy so I guess I can be okay with that. I mean she is it's hard to be mad at the person you like. So I'm okay with it. My motto is live and let live.- Kaeezs looks down disappointed and sighs-

Confession cam done

" I can't let this hold me back!" Kaeezs said speeding up to take the jump.

CONFESSION CAM DONE

Holly was riding she was thinking ( I can't believe I told some one who I liked. Well at least it's Kaeezs I trust him. WOAH!) Holly took the jump and landed.

Kaeezs was riding his fastest trying to get to the finish line first. Both teens took some jumps did some obstacles. Kaeezs saw his partner John. And started to pedal faster.

Holly was riding and hit a rock so she fell. Kaeezs looked back and started riding faster. He handed John the stick and rode back to Holly. He helped her up and she got on her bike and tried to ride with a hurt ankle.

John was climbing his fastest kind of taking his time. He saw Lauren get the baton and she started climbing. John saw she was really catching up. So he broke a rock off the mountain and threw it at her. It hit Lauren in the face and she fell all the way back down.

"Sorry Echo but I'm in it to win" John said going up more. He was still climbing and every rock he touched broke. He tried to go up more but the rock he put his left foot on broke. The right one was still good, both the rocks he was holding on to broke and he started falling. But he then grabbed a giant rock with his right arm. And started climbing again.

Lauren was still working her way up. And she kept climbing up higher and higher. John made it to the top and saw he was in the lead. John then started running towards Ray. Ray had his hand out ready to take the baton, but John stopped and looked at the baton then Ray. Then he looked back at Luaren finaly making it to the top. "Give me the baton!" Ray yelled. Luaren gave the baton to Tanner and he started running. John saw Tanner was way ahead so he hit Ray in the head with the baton. Ray touched his for head then looked at John.

"!" John screamed and threw the baton at Ray. Ray caught it and started to run. But it was to late he was the PKs jumping up and down at the finish line. Then se saw his teammates running towards them.

"Clawing Cheetahs meet me at the campfire by the dock of shame." James said.

At the campfire

" Okay so one of you will leave and never come back" James said staring at the campers. "I will give each person that is saved a marshmello. And at the end only one camper will not have one." James said looking around.

pause

James pops up holding the camera. "This next part is up to you the viewers to pick who gets kicked off. I will see you next time on

TOTAL... DRAMA... AWSOME!"


	6. Who's voted off

" Hello and welcome to Total Drama Awesome." James says holding the camera. " So you all voted and chose a camper to get kicked off"

At dock of shame. "Kaeezs, Kaezim, Fiorella, Reina, Alex, Seth, Brooklyn, Dean, and Victoria" James said handing the campers there marshmallow's. It was up to Ray and John. Dramatic music plays. James looks at both campers. "John…. Get your but out here cause Ray made it!" James said giving Ray a marshmallow.

"YA!" Ray screamed and threw his marshmallow at John "Bye loser!"

"Can I do some thing before I go." John asked. James nodded. John walked up to Rella and kissed her on the lips. Every one just stared in amazement.

Voting CONFESSION CAM

Rella: I vote off Ray. I can't continue liking him!"

Kaezim: " I vote off John. He caused us the game.

Dean: I vote off Ray. I mean he's cool and all but if he wasn't so mean to John, John would've gave him the baton

Reina: I kinda don't know who to vote off, I mean John cause us the match but Ray is so mean. I say John.

Alex: John, I just really don't like him

Ray: John he should of gave me the baton

John: Ray. He forces evry one to do what he says.

CONFESSION CAM

Rella: Whoa I can't believe he kissed me. And I can't believe that, that, I liked it

CONFESSION DONE

The rest of the campers were eating lunch. Kaezim walked in the line and got his food. It was some green mush with a black banana. " What is this" Kaezim asked the chef.

" It's a banana and some green stuff I found in the very back of the fridge" Chef said

" Is this even eatable!" He asked

"YES IT IS DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT PRIVET!" Chef screamed

"Ya it dose!" Kaezim screamed back.

"Get outta my face privet" Chef said and Kaezim left. He sat down with Kaeezs, Alex, Holly, Brooklyn, Mitchell, and Dean. Julia was walking around looking for a place to sit. She walked past Brookes table.

"Hey Julia you can sit with us right guys" Holly said getting Julia's attention

"No I wouldn't want to bother you guys" Julia said

"So that's how your voice sounds" Dean said and Julia giggled

" You won't bother us" Kaeezs said motioning for Julia to sit next to him and Holly. Julia sat down next to them.

"Thanks guys." She said smiling a big bright smile.

" No prob" Mitch said

"Julia can I call you Jules" Kaeezs asked

" If John was here he would say, Ha ha Jules" Kaezim said making every one laugh

" Yeah you can call me that" Julia said.

" Ahhh! My food is moving" Alex screamed watching her green stuff start moving across the table.

"STAB IT!" Julia said making Kaezim take his fork and he started to stab it.

Reina threw away her food and went to sit on the beach. James saw her and saw she was shivering. He walked up and sat next to her " Hi" He said smiling

"Hey" She answered

"You cold?" Jacob asked her. And she nodded "Okay then" Jacob wrapped his arms around her and cuddled with her. " This is nice" Jacob said still smiling.

Reina smiled back. " Yeah it is" Jacob looked her in to her eyes and smiled, she looked him in the eyes to. Jacob kissed her and Reina kissed him back. They started making out and Alex went over throw away her food and saw them. The she shook her head and started to walk back to the bench. Kaezim walked up to her and asked.

"What's wrong you look like you saw a ghost" He asked

"Nothing" She said looking at him. " Hey Kaezim you want to go look around this place with me" She asked him and he nodded.

Tanner walked past the table Julia was at and she said, "Hey Tanner." He didn't answer and just kept talking to his brother.

James pops on the screen. "Hey! I see a relation ship starting" James said pointing to Reina and Jacob on the beach still kissing. "Okay so I will see you next time on.

TOTAL… DRAMA… AWSOME!" Camera zooms out so you can see the whole island.


End file.
